kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh, known to his friends as Pooh Bear, is the main character of the Hundred Acre Wood world of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts III. He is based on his appearance in Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise. Pooh's role is very unique to the Kingdom Hearts universe, as he lives in a world within a world, whose inhabitants are blissfully unaware of the battles waged outside of their peaceful forest. Personality Pooh is extremely innocent, having never been exposed to the harsher realities of life outside of his world in the Hundred-Acre Wood, and also due to being a product of Christopher Robin's imagination. He is very forgetful, being "a bear of very little brain", and can often be found at his "thinking spot" muttering "Think, think, think!" in an attempt to remember what he's forgotten. Pooh often allows his stomach to guide him, letting his hunger for honey (spelled as "hunny" by the forest's residents) get the best of him in many situations. Despite some of his more uncomplimentary qualities, Pooh is extremely well-liked by his friends, who seem to consider him their leader; the closest and best of his friends is the little Piglet. Pooh is very loyal to all of his comrades, and forms very close attachments to almost anyone he comes across, including Sora, who he treats as a sort of Christopher Robin character in the Kingdom Hearts series. Pooh seems to be optimistic and cheerful in sad situations. Physical Appearance Winnie the Pooh is a small, rotund bear with golden fur. He has a black nose, beady black eyes, and black eyebrows. His feet lack visible toes, and the only distinct digits on his hands are his thumbs. Pooh's only article of clothing is a small, red shirt. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Winnie the Pooh makes his first chronological appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep as a Command Board character, him and Tigger playing with Terra, Aqua, or Ventus. The Command Board will be available to players when you give the book of Winnie the Pooh back to Merlin after he drops it. ''Kingdom Hearts Nine years later in ''Kingdom Hearts, Cid asked Sora to deliver a very special book that he had repaired to his friend, Merlin. After Sora did so, Merlin revealed that the book has special properties, and suggested that Sora take a closer look at it. Upon doing so, Sora found himself standing on the pages of the book, considerably smaller than his usual size. Walking over to one of the book's drawings, Sora ended up in a meadow, where Pooh sat on a log talking to himself. Once Sora introduced himself to Pooh, the bear detailed his sad news to Sora that all of his forest friends had disappeared—nor that Sora had so much in common with Ven, who he hadn't seen in a decade. Along with his favorite honey tree (among other locations), and that he had been left all alone (and very hungry) in the Hundred-Acre Wood. As Sora journeyed to other worlds, he found additional pages of Pooh's book, which the Heartless (for unknown reasons) had torn out of the book. When Sora added the last page to the book, the book was complete once again, reuniting Pooh with all of his friends. As Sora departs the book, Pooh declares that he'll always be in the 100 Acre Wood if he ever comes to visit. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A facsimile of Pooh created by Naminé was featured in this game as a memory to Sora. Kingdom Hearts II Prior to events in ''Kingdom Hearts II, Merlin apparently lost Pooh's book, but found it in one of the districts of Hollow Bastion. Sora eagerly jumped in to visit Pooh while Merlin was away, leaving Goofy and Donald to watch over the book from the outside world. As Pooh asked Sora to join him in his exercises, he suddenly froze in mid-action, leaving Sora momentarily confused before he was forced out of Pooh's book. It was soon revealed that Donald and Goofy had summoned Sora out of the book, needing his help as they were under attack by the Heartless. As Sora exited Merlin's house to assist his friends, a group of Soldier Heartless made to steal Pooh's book, ripping pages out in the process and leaving slash marks on the book's cover. However, Sora managed to take the damaged book back from the Heartless. When Sora returned to the Hundred-Acre Wood to check on Pooh, he discovered that the traumatic forces that had been imposed on the book had given Pooh amnesia. To remedy this, Sora once again collected the scattered pages of the book and assisted Pooh's friends in helping Pooh regain his memories of them. Certain actions in each area triggered Pooh's memories, but he did not remember Sora until nearly all the pages were recollected. After his memories were returned, Pooh begged Sora to stay with him, and Sora explained that he had to leave, but that he and Pooh would always have a special connection through their Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts III Sometime prior to the events of ''Kingdom Hearts III, Merlin noticed that Sora was no longer on the cover of Winnie the Pooh's book. Not understanding why this would be, Merlin asked Chip and Dale to contact Sora on his Gummiphone and visit him for tea. Sora, Donald, and Goofy found Merlin at Little Chef's Bistro where he explains the current situation with the book. Sora journeys into the book to find a flustered Pooh. After asking Pooh if he was okay, Pooh responds by saying, "You're home." Sora asks if there has been any trouble, but Pooh claims that he hasn't noticed any trouble, although he may have just forgotten and continues thinking while the others rejoice in Sora's return. Pooh finally remembers what he had forgotten: that Rabbit's garden needed tending and that's why everyone had met up at Rabbit's home today. Pooh himself only joined this occasion with the hopes of getting honey out of it, and with that, the gardening begins! Pooh continues to pester Rabbit about honey throughout gardening to which Rabbit responds that he can't give him honey now or else he'll just end up with a bear stuck in his front door, again. After Sora tries to leave, Rabbit proclaims that there is still more work to be done and Pooh requests Sora to stay "for the sake of honey." Following the fruit harvest, Pooh again proclaims that fruit would taste much better with honey, prompting Rabbit to request Sora's help once more in collection of honey. Sora, along with Rabbit and Tigger, sift through the flower patch collecting honey for a patient Pooh Bear. Rabbit presents the honey to Pooh who accepts it with gratitude, especially considering Rabbit only planted the flower patch to attract honeybees to get honey for Pooh. A gust of wind catches the flowers, scattering petals all around. Pooh turns to Sora and thanks him for helping today. Pooh continues, pointing to his own heart, and telling Sora that he used to be "right here" and asked why Sora went away. Sora realizes that this is why Pooh said "you're home" when he showed up. Pooh was worried that he, due to his own hunger sometimes making him forget everything except eating, that he may have "forgotten Sora away" which greatly troubled him. Sora assured Pooh that he would never forget him and they would always be together in their hearts. Pooh smiles and thanks Sora once again. With that, Sora returns to the cover of Winnie the Pooh. Origin The version of Pooh used in the Kingdom Hearts series is based on his appearance in the 1966 film "Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree" and all of the Pooh adventures that followed. Pooh was originally a character created by the real life Christopher Robin; the character was expanded upon by Christopher's father, A. A. Milne, and Pooh made his first appearance in London's "Evening Post" in 1925, going on to appear in the books Winnie the Pooh and The House at Pooh Corner. Trivia *Pooh's voice actor, Jim Cummings, also performs the voices of Tigger, the Cheshire Cat, and Pete, as well as many background characters for Disney and the Kingdom Hearts series. de:Pooh fr:Winnie Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III